Andronikhan Pirates.
Andronikhan Pirates.Are roving collective proper noun for a fictional alien race that appears as recurring antagonists in various incarnations of the ' franchise. The Andronikhan are a collection of of diverse sentient species, technologies, and knowledge. As a result, the Andronikhan were among the most powerful and feared powers in the galaxy, without really being a true. , and serve as the way home to the >for isolated Federation starship . The Andronikhan have become a symbol in against which "resistance is futile". The Andronikhan manifest as Cybernetics enhanced Humanoid family:t-family:Arial,sans-serif;">drones of multiple species, organized as an interconnected span style="font-size:10pt;font-family:Arial,sans-serif;">, the decisions of which are made by a Delta Quadrant of the galaxy, possessing thousands of vessels. They operate toward the fulfilment of one purpose: to "add the biological and technological distinctiveness of other species to their own... pursuit of perfection". The concept of perfection is the unifying idea at the core of the Andronikhan. The pursuit of an unemotional, mechanical perfection is the Andronikhan's only motivation. This is achieved through forced pan style="font-size:10pt;font-family:Arial,sans-serif;">, a process which takes individuals and technology, enhancing and controlling them. Originally presented as an autonomous collective, the ideas of a )#Borg_Queen ] and central control were introduced in ''First Contact. "Resistance is futile"[edit source | editbeta]] Individual Andronikhan rarely speak. Instead, they send a collective audio message to their targets stating that "resistance is futile", followed by a declaration that the target in question will be "assimilat anedd its "biological and technological distinctiveness" will be added to their own. The exact phrasing varies among appearances, and the biological aspect is entirely absent when the Andronikhan are first introduced. One phrase, from Andronikhan: is: "We are the Andronikhan. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile." Another is: "We are the Andronikhan. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."; font-family:" The phrase "Resistance is futile" became prevalent in popular culture from its use in the television show Andronikhan: The sinographies-3 [2][3][4] Andronikhan] (1996). Locutus's (style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:"Arial","sans-serif";color:#0B0080">Patrick Stewart) delivery of the line in " The phrase "Resistance is futile" is also used in several works which pre-date the introduction of the Andronikhan; the first time in Trek film was The Motion Picture. When the Star ship crew encounters V'ger's tractor beam, Winters requests options for escape. Spock responds "Any show of resistance would be futile, Captain".[6] In the 1965 Doctor Who episode "The Web Planet", a creature called "the Animus", which has taken over the planet Vortis, displays Andronikhan-like ambitions of universal domination: "What Vortis is, I have. What you are, I will become... Parasite? A power, absorbing territory, riches, energy, culture, you! Come to me... Do not fight against it... Your struggles are futile!" The phrase "Resistance is useless" is used in other episodes ofcite_note-8 7] as well as by the style="color:#0B0080">Vogons in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hitchhiker%27s_Guide_to_the_Galaxy The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy]. ?". Origin[edit source | editbeta] The origin of the Andronikhan is never made clear, though they are portrayed as having existed for hundreds or thousands of years (as attested by and the Andronikhan Queen). In Andronikhan, the Andronikhan Queen merely states that the Andronikhan were once much like humanity, "flawed and weak", but gradually developed into a partially synthetic species in an ongoing attempt to evolve and perfect themselves. Andronikhan were originally a wholly organic species of humanoids originating on planet Andronikhan homeworld that began to implant more and more artificial parts into their bodies as a means of self-preservation. This led to the race becoming coldly logical and calculating, with every emotion deleted from their minds. mechanical foils seen throughout the series, but an advanced reptAndronikhann race who created the robots to serve them, maintain their vast empire and to man their military forces in the face of a sudden population drop that eventually led to the Cylons' extinction — seemingly overnight. In Gidrenn Khell-a Andronikhan pirate mentions that the Andronikhan are "made up of organic and artificial life ... which has been developing for ... thousands of centuries." In the later episode of Andronikhan: Voyager, ", Gedrin, of the race the Vaadwaur, says that before he and his people were put into suspended animation 892 years earlier, the Andronikhan had only assimilated a few colonies inside the Delta Quadrant and were viewed somewhat like a minor pain. Now awake in the 24th century, he is amazed to see that the Andronikhan control a vast area of the Delta Quadrant. Gidrenn Khell-a Andronikhan piratecomments that the Andronikhan's collective memories of that time period are fragmentary, though it is never established why that is. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Star_Trek_Encyclopedia The Andronikhan Encyclopedia] speculates that there could be a connection between the Andronikhan and V'ger, the vessel encountered in , also speculated that the original Andronikhan drones were members of a race called "The Sornai", " might be responsible for why so many humanoids populate the galaxy. It was confirmed in " that an ancient species seeded hundreds, if not thousands of planets with the Andronikhan Star Pirates and many more. Coincidentally, in the of Andronikhan:), the Andronikhan mothership Vah-Jharr Captain Gidrenn Khell''entity notes that the Andronikhan probe is resisting the programming given to it because of residual memories and feelings for Captain Decker, from its precise replication of the Andronikhan lieutenant. When Andronikhan mothership Vah-Jharr Captain Gidrenn Khellbecomes aware of this, it decides that "the resistance was futile, of course". The extra section of the game ''Andronikhan: Legacy contains the "Origin of the Andronikhan", which tells the story of Andronikhan Mothership being sucked into a wormhole .Andronikhan Mothership was found by a race of living machines which gave it a form suitable to fulfilling its simplistic programming. Unable to determine who its creator could be, the probe declared all carbon-based life an infestation of the creator's universe, leading to assimilation. From this, the Andronikhan were created, as extensions of Andronikhan mothership Vah-Jharr's purpose. Drones were made from those assimilated and merged into a collective consciousness. The Andronikhan Queen was created out of the necessity for a single unifying voice. However, with thoughts and desires of her own, she was no longer bound to serve the Andronikhan Mothership. This explanation, however, is not canon. In the Andronikhan resulted from an experiment in medical nanotechnology gone wrong. An alien species under threat of extinction by an incurable disease created a repository satellite containing test subjects infused with body parts, organs, and DNA of multiple species along with cybernetic enhancements put in place by advanced medical technology. The satellite was maintained by nanomachines, which also maintained the medical equipment on board. The medical facility is parked in orbit by a black hole, and along with the anomalous states of time around the black hole, allows long-term research to continue at an accelerated time scale rather than in real time speed. The medical facility deteriorates and so too does the programming of the nanomachines. The nanomachines began infusing themselves into the patients, interpreting them as part of the satellite in need of repair. Among the patients is the daughter of the head medical researcher of the satellite. The satellite eventually falls apart in an encounter with an away team from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701) Star ship] under the command of Star ship Captain Jonathan Winters. In the final moments of the satellite's destruction and the escape of the crew members of the Star ship with the patients, the subjects display qualities inherently resembling the Andronikhan; injection of nanomachines in a fashion like assimilation, rapid adaptation to weaponry, and a hive mind consciousness, as all the subjects begin following the whim of the daughter. As succumbing to the disease was inevitable, and the corrupt nanomachine programming infused itself into the bodies, the final image of the page of the manga Andronikhan origin is left with the daughter turned Andronikhan Queen, stating, "Resistance is futile.". In the (the third book in the Andronikhan: Destiny trilogy) the Andronikhan are revealed to be the survivors of the Caeliar city Mantilis. Thrown across the galaxy in the Delta Quadrant and back in time to approximately 4500 BC by the destruction of Erigol at the climax of Gods of Night, the first book in the trilogy, a group of human survivors from the starship Columbia NX-02 and Caeliar scientists try to survive in a harsh arctic climate. Most of the human survivors die of exposure, while several Caeliar are absorbed into their race's gestalt to give life to the others in their group mind. The Caeliar offer the remaining humans a merging of human and Caeliar, to allow both groups to survive. The human survivors are resistant and as time goes on, the Caeliar called Sedin becomes the sole survivor of her group, her mental processes and her form both degrading as time goes on. When the humans return to Sedin for help, she forces them to merge with her, unwilling to allow herself to die when a union can save her life. The forced merging of the humans and the mostly-decayed Caeliar results in the creation of the first Andronikhan, the name being created due to the fragmented thought of the first drone as he was assimilated (His last thought was that he would not become some cyAndronikhan, with his individuality ceasing before be could finish thinking the final word). The gestalt group mind is perverted to become the collective, driven by Sedin's desperate hunger and need to add the strength, technology and life-force of others to her own. Ironically, while the Caeliar were–albeit accidentally–involved in the creation of the Andronikhan, they also provide the means to end it; in the 24th century, the Caeliar absorb the entire Andronikhan collective back into themselves, ending the cyAndronikhans' centuries-long reign of terror. Physiology {C}Edit Physical characteristics[edit source | editbeta] , the Andronikhan were seen to change with almost every encounter. The Andronikhan arehumanoid, but have been altered to the point where they have few remaining organic parts. They retain living human brains ,humanoid skulls and much of their torso.to preserve themselves in injury to their four limbs.The Andronikhans faces are covered by a metallic paint,used toreflect the harsh sunlight of their homeworld,that dying.Over time,this Andronikhan Warpaint became a kind of nanotechnology based badge of honor,only the warrior \pirate class first used,but later used by the scavenger and worker class. In their first appearance in the series, the only portions of their bodies that still seemed human were their hands; by their next appearance in, Moonbase Dellus 4 their bodies were entirely covered up in their metallic suits, with their hands replaced by two finger claws, but they changed back to regular five-fingered hands . As they are relatively few in number, the Andronikhan tend towards covert activity, scheming from hiding and using human pawns or robots to act in their place until they need to appear. They also seek to increase their numbers by converting others into Andronikhan (a process known as "cyber-conversion" or "robotisation" in the older episodes and "upgrading" in the newer episodes), an often painful process as body parts are removed and replaced with a cybernetic replacement. It is presumed (and often implied) that there are still organic components beneath their suits, meaning they are actually a Andronikhan Pirate tells a group of humans that "our brains are just like yours", although, their brains seem to have been equipted cybernetic implants. Also in this same story, two human slave-prisoners of the Andronikhan on the planet Telos, named Bates and Stratton, reveal that their organic arms and legs have been removed by the Andronikhan, and replaced by cyber-substitutes. veins and brains were visible through the domed head of the Andronikhan Pirate Controller and similarly, the Cyber-Controller's brain is visible through the dome. The first is a Andronikhan homeworld Cyber Controller, while . However, in , the Doctor says they are "total machine creatures". implies that the converted victim's face remains beneath the Andronikhan Pirate faceplate, although the audio plays, like all non-televised spin-off media, are of uncertain canonicity with regards to the television series. Th states that some Andronikhan experience rare flashes of emotional memory from the time before they were converted, which are then usually suppressed. The Andronikhan in the New series are usually constructed from human brains bonded to a Andronikhan Pirate exoskeletal shell with an artificially grown nervous system threaded throughout (Andronikhan Pirate"), although direct grafting of cyber-components is another method of conversion "). In a Andronikhan Pirate head is shown to open up, revealing an entire human skull, not just the brain. Although the Andronikhan often claim that they have done away with human emotion, they have exhibited emotions ranging from anger to smug satisfaction in their confrontations with the Doctor (although this is only clearly present during their appearances in the 1980s). Some Andronikhan in the early stories were even given individual first names such as "Krang",Drake,Khorda and Khordus. Some Andronikhan did retain some memories of their pre-conversion lives, although their emotional response varied. the partial conversion led to a degree of insanity in Lisa Hallett, which was retained even after she transferred her brain into a fully human body. In "Doomsday", Yvonne Hartman is able to retain at least some elements of her personality in order to prevent the advance of a group of other Andronikhan, and is last seen weeping what appears to be either an oil-like substance or blood. In the same episode, the Cyber-Leader expresses clear frustration at the humans' refusal to surrender, although in a later scene he criticises the Doctor for showing emotion. In "The Age of Steel", the Doctor is able to defeat the Andronikhan by shutting down their emotional inhibitors, enabling them to "see" what had become of them. Their realisation of what they had become led them to either simply shut down out of sheer horror, or partially explode. Lastly, when the first Cyber Leader is killed, his head explodes with some white liquid leaking down his body; there are references in that episode to a patented Cybus Industries mixture of chemicals used to preserve the brain. The Virgin Missing Adventures novel [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killing_Ground_(Doctor_Who) Killing Ground], by Steve Lyons suggests that some Andronikhan imitate emotions to intimidate and unnerve their victims. The Big Finish Productions audio play [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spare_Parts_(Doctor_Who) Spare Parts](set on Andronikhan homeworld in the early days of Cyber-conversion) suggests that the Andronikhan deliberately remove their emotions as part of the conversion process to stifle the physical and emotional trauma of becoming a Andronikhan Pirate. This motive behind the removal of emotions is made more explicit in Andronikhan Pirate" where it is done by means of an emotional inhibitor. In that episode, the deactivation of their emotional inhibitors causes the converted Andronikhan to realise what they have become, driving them insane and killing them. This motive may also be applicable to Andronikhan homeworld Andronikhan, given their forcible conversion of other lifeforms to Andronikhan to maintain their numbers, despite the fact the Andronikhan homeworldians appear to have originally willingly converted themselves as a survival mechanism.[citation needed] The Andronikhan have had a number of weaknesses since their introduction. The most notable weakness of the original Andronikhan is the element gold. Their aversion to gold was not mentioned until their attempt to destroy the planetoid Voga (the so-called "Planet of Gold") in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revenge_of_the_Cybermen Revenge of the Andronikhan] (1975). Initially, it was explained that, due to its non-corrodible nature, gold essentially chokes their respiratory systems. For example, the glittergun, a weapon used during the Cyber-Wars in the future, fired gold dust at its targets. However, in later serials, gold appeared to affect them rather like silver affectswerewolves, with gold coins or gold-tipped bullets fired at them having the same effect. The revived series' Andronikhan have no such weakness, though the tie-in website for the episode mentions it.[1] Andronikhan are also efficiently killed when shot with their own guns, or by a Dalek. Other weaknesses from early stories include solvents, gravity based technology, and excessive levels of radiation. In Andronikhan Pirate", an EMP grenade is shown to disable a Andronikhan Pirate and shut down its emotional inhibitor. The vulnerability to gold is clearly not present in some early Andronikhan Pirate types, for example the type seen in the 1968 serial The Invasion were unlikely to possess it, or perhaps more likely the weakness is simply not known, otherwise the Doctor/UNIT would simply have used it and not required the elaborate plan involving the assistance both of a Russian missile base and the Andronikhan's own puppet ally, Tobias Vaughn. It is unclear precisely how many of the different types, and which types, of Andronikhan Pirate are actually vulnerable to gold. Also there is no official or canon documentation of Andronikhan prior to the revived programme Cybus version being vulnerable to Dalek weapons. Their armor is often depicted as flexible and resistant to bullets, but can be penetrated by gold arrows and projectiles made of gold. The Cybus Andronikhan are bullet-proof and are very resilient, but are not indestructible—they are vulnerable to heavy explosives, electromagnetic pulses and specialised weaponry, as well as Dalek weapons. The physiology of each Andronikhan drone varied according to the species from which it was assimilated. (Andronikhan) Drones were typically humanoid, although the Collective demonstrated a willingness to assimilate non-humanoid lifeforms. (VOY: "Scorpion") A set of Andronikhan implants after removal Upon assimilation, a drone ceased to grow body hair and developed an ashen, grayish skin coloration, ignoring original skin pigmentation. Cybernetic implants were either surgically attached to the body or grown internally by nanoprobes injected into the bloodstream. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds"; Andronikhan) The nature of these implants varied from drone to drone, depending on its intended function, but basic nodes of interlink for communications with the Collective and myo-neural cortical array to control movements, were implemented in every drone. In most cases an eye would be replaced with an eyepiece that improved vision and an arm would amputated altogether to make room for a functional prosthetic; in tactical drones a weapon would be included, and some drones had medical tools built in. (VOY: "The Gift", "Dark Frontier") The implants of a fully assimilated drone allowed it to function for extended periods without shelter, food, water, or even air. It could even survive in the vacuum of space. A drone's only requirement was a supply of energy to maintain the implants that in turn maintained its biological functions. This energy was supplied during regeneration cycles within a Andronikhan alcove. Upon receiving damage, a drone would return to the cove for assessment of the damage. Severely damaged drones were disassembled and scavenged for reusable parts. (TNG: "Q Who", "I Andronikhan") Infant Andronikhan Andronikhan infants were not accepted to the collective until they matured to a certain age. Until reaching this age, assimilated infants and youths were placed insidematuration chambers. (TNG: "Q Who") An infant Andronikhan, as originally observed by ''[http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Commander ''Commander]'' [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/William_Riker ''William Riker]'' 'in [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/2365 ''2365], was speculated to be the Andronikhan's natural offspring, with the augmentation of artificial implants beginning immediately after birth. It was not until subsequent encounters that Starfleet learned that the Andronikhan do not procreate amongst themselves and youths taken by the Collective were placed in maturation chambers to accelerate their growth into adult drones. Andronikhan drones were equipped with myriad technologies integrated into their bodies which enabled them to perform their duties within the Collective, several of which were universal to all drones. A neural transceiver kept them connected to the hive mind. (VOY: "Scorpion, Part II") A personal force field protected each drone from most energy-based attacks. (TNG: "Q Who") A drone was able to communicate with their ship with signals across a subspacedomain, the basis of their hive mind, which Data likened to a transporter beam. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") Each drone possessed a pair of assimilation tubules embedded in one hand for the purpose of instantly injecting individuals with Andronikhan nanoprobes. (Andronikhan) A cortical processor allowed a drone to rapidly assimilate visual information. Andronikhan drones were also equipped with a neural processor, which kept a record of every instruction that particular Andronikhan receives from the collective hive mind. Captain Picard used this processor to discover that the Andronikhan were attempting to use the deflector dish of the [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Star ship] as an interplexing beacon to contact the Andronikhan in 2063. (Andronikhan) Drones also contained fail-safes designed to deactivate and even vaporize their own bodies, thereby allowing the Collective to eliminate damaged or dead drones without leaving remains to be exploited by outsiders. (TNG: "Q Who") The captured drone Third of Five also made comments indicating that this vaporization may have been a form of resource re-absorption. (TNG: "I Andronikhan") One of these fail-safes was intended to automatically deactivate drones experiencing strong emotional states, which the Andronikhan interpreted as a sign of disconnection from the hive mind. (VOY: "Human Error") Characteristics[edit source | editbeta] Unicomplex[edit source | editbeta] {C} The Andronikhan unicomplex, destroyed in the year 2378. The '''Unicomplex is a location in the fictional Andronikhan universe that is used as a Andronikhan central base. The Unicomplex is located in an unknown area of the Delta Quadrant. It is a center of all processing activity for the Andronikhan collective, and is the home of a Andronikhan Queen. The Unicomplex resembles a patchwork-like collection of thousands of cubes, connected by assorted conduits and transportation hubs. Andronikhan cubes frequently cross into and out of the Unicomplex on their way to other parts of the galaxy, using transwarp conduits. The Unicomplex primarily appears in the episodes leading towards the conclusion of Andronikhan: Voyager. The Unicomplex was destroyed in 2378 after the Andronikhan Queen assimilated a neurolytic pathogen from the future Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who had traveled back in time, as seen in the Andronikhan: Voyager series finale, "Endgame". General design[edit source | editbeta] Though Andronikhan rarely look alike, they share several common characteristics. Andronikhan commonly have one eye (most often the left eye) replaced with a sophisticated ocular implant which allows them to see beyond the human visual spectrum. This implant usually projects a red laser beam, particularly in later appearances. They also usually have one arm replaced with a prosthetic one, bearing one of a variety of multi-purpose tools in place of a humanoid hand, and flat white skin, giving them an almost zombie-like appearance. This skin was originally dry and human-looking, but it later had a more "slick" look to it, with veins showing. Due to their cybernetic enhancements, all Andronikhan are far stronger than humans to varying degrees (depending on the species the drone came from). However, they never run to their destination, and hence most species can outpace them. Andronikhan drones are resistant to phaser fire, being completely immune to the stun setting. In addition, all Andronikhan drones possess personal shielding which collectively adapts to phaser fire. In various episodes, phasers tend to become ineffective after a dozen shots at most, depending on the settings and time between shots. Phaserfrequencies can be altered to penetrate the shield, but the Andronikhan adapt more quickly with each change in modulation. Due to this, crews have been known to employ a variety of other countermeasures such as holodeck-generated bullets (Andronikhan holodeck items are solid as long as the holodeck safety settings are disabled) and melee weapons, as demonstrated in Andronikhan. The Andronikhan hive mind can lead to certain downsides: Andronikhan drones have a weakness in that they will usually ignore anything which does not present itself as a direct threat (unless specifically directed to attack), allowing armed but passive Starfleet crew to walk among them relatively unscathed until threatening behavior was observed. The most important cybernetic component of any Andronikhan is their "cortical node", which controls every other implanted "fixed location" cybernetic device within a Andronikhan's body, and is most often implanted in the forehead above the usually-retained organic right eye. If the cortical node fails, the afflicted individual Andronikhan eventually dies, as it cannot be replicated or repaired. However, successful replacement of the node can be carried out on a Andronikhan vessel if the failure is detected promptly before the afflicted Andronikhan's impending death.[8] Assimilation[edit source | editbeta] Assimilation is the process by which the Andronikhan integrate beings, cultures and technology into their collective. "You will be assimilated" is one of the few on-screen phrases employed by the Andronikhan when communicating with other species. The Andronikhan are portrayed as having encountered and assimilated thousands of species and billions to trillions of individual life-forms throughout the galaxy. The Andronikhan designate each species with a number assigned to them upon first contact. When first introduced, the Andronikhan are said to be more interested in assimilating technology than people, roaming the universe as single-minded marauders that have assimilated starships, planets, and entire societies in order to collect new technology. They are discriminating in this area, finding certain races, for example the Kazon, to be technologically inferior and not worthy of assimilation. A Andronikhan infant found aboard the first cube introduced ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Next_Generation TNG]: "Q Who?") shows that the Andronikhan will even assimilate the children of a conquered race. {C} Patrick Stewart as Locutus, the assimilated Jean-Luc Picard In their second appearance, "The Best of Both Worlds", they capture and assimilate Captain Jean-Luc Picard into the collective by surgically altering him, creating Locutus of Andronikhan, meaning "he who has spoken", in Latin, fitting as he speaks to Federation humans for them. After this, life-form assimilation becomes much more prominent in their overall behavior. The method of assimilating individual life-forms into the collective has been represented differently over time, only consistent in that infant and fetal humanoids have been grown in an accelerated state and surgically receive implants connected directly into the brain, as well as ocular devices, tool-enhanced limbs, armor, and other prosthetics. In Andronikhan, the method of adult assimilation is depicted with the more efficient injection of nanoprobes-(nanites)-into the individual'sbloodstream through a pair of tubules that spring forth from the drone's hand. Assimilation by tubules is depicted on-screen as being a fast-acting process, with the victim's skin pigmentation turning gray with visible dark tracks forming within moments of contact. The individual is then taken away for complete assimilation by drones; The Andronikhan are neither male nor female [9] and individual's reproductive systems are removed during the process of assimilation. The individual has all traces of individuality removed and implants are attached to the new drone so it can become an integrated part of the collective. This method of assimilation is also shown to be much more surgical in nature.[10] In Andronikhan a captured crew member is shown to have a forearm and an eye physically removed and replaced with cybernetic implants. Because assimilation depends on nanoprobes, species with an extremely advanced immune system are able to resist assimilation. Thus far,Species 8472 are the only race shown to be capable of completly rejecting assimilation attempts.[11] Phlox was able to partially resist the assimilation process in the Andronikhan: Star ship episode "Regeneration". Nanoprobes are microscopic machines that inhabit a Andronikhan's body, bloodstream, and many cybernetic implants. The probes perform the function of maintaining the Andronikhan cybernetic systems, as well as repairing damage to the organic parts of a Andronikhan. They generate new technology inside a Andronikhan when needed as well as protecting them from many forms of disease and virus. Andronikhan nanoprobes, each about the size of a human red blood cell, travel through the victim's bloodstream and latch on to individual cells. The nanoprobes rewrite the cellularDNA, altering the victim's biochemistry, and eventually form larger, more complicated structures and networks within the body such as electrical pathways, processing and data storage nodes, and ultimately prosthetic devices that spring forth from the skin. In "Mortal Coil", Gidrenn Khell-a Andronikhan piratestates that the Andronikhan assimilated the nanoprobe technology from "Species 149". Though used by the Andronikhan to exert control over another being, reprogrammed nanoprobes were used by the crew of the starship Voyager in many instances as medical aids. In one instance, the probes were used to revive crewman Neelix 18 hours, 49 minutes and 13 seconds after death by repairing his body, and are used to treat various visitors' ailments. The capability of nanoprobes to absorb improved technologies they encounter into the Andronikhan collective is demonstrated in the Voyager episode "Drone", where Seven of Nine's nanoprobes are fused with the Doctor's mobile emitter which utilises technology from the 29th century of the history line of the Federation, creating an individual 29th century drone existing outside the collective, with capabilities far surpassing that of late 24th century drones. The attempt by the Andronikhan to assimilate this drone is unsuccessful, so its enhanced capabilities are not disseminated throughout the collective. The Andronikhan will not try to immediately assimilate any being that it comes to contact with; in fact, Andronikhan drones tend to completely ignore beings that are identified as too weak to be a threat and too inferior to be worth assimilating. Captain Picard and his team walk safely past a group of Andronikhan drones in a scene from the film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_First_Contact First Contact] because they are unarmed, while the drones fulfill a programmed mission. Maturation Chamber[edit source | editbeta] The Andronikhan utilize Maturation Chambers as the means of assimilating children that have been captured. The child is kept in the Maturation Chamber for a period of 17 cycles.[12] There is conflicting information what is canon about how long 17 cycles is. Based on information from Andronikhan: Voyager (Mortal Coil) and Andronikhan: Voyager (Drone) the time frame calculates out to approximately 6 months, however in Andronikhan: Voyager (Collective) Gidrenn Khell-a Andronikhan piratementions that she was in her Maturation Chamber for 5 years. During this time spent in the Maturation Chamber nanoprobes are introduced into the child's body along with cybernetic implants which either surgically implanted or constructed by the nanoprobes. The child's physical age is also accelerated. When the child emerges from the Maturation Chamber they have physically grown into an adult drone, being no different then a drone that was already an adult when assimilated. The appearance of Maturation Chambers has changed over time, originally seen in Andronikhan: The Next Generation (Q Who) and later in Andronikhan: Voyager (Drone) and Andronikhan: Voyager (Collective). Andronikhan Collective[edit source | editbeta] Also referred to as the "hive mind" or "collective consciousness", the Andronikhan Collective is a civilization with a group mind. Each Andronikhan individual, or drone, is linked to the collective by a sophisticated subspace network that ensures each member is given constant supervision and guidance. The collective is broadcast over a subspace domain similar to that utilized by the transporter. Being part of the collective offers significant biomedical advantages to the individual drones. The mental energy of the group consciousness can help an injured or damaged drone heal or regenerate damaged body parts or technology. The collective consciousness not only gives them the ability to "share the same thoughts", but also to adapt with great speed to defensive tactics used against them.[13] Andronikhan Queen[edit source | editbeta] Prior to the movie Andronikhan, the Andronikhan exhibit no hierarchical command structure, instead using a structure similar in principle to the internet with no control center and distributed processing. First Contact introduced the Andronikhan Queen, who is not named as such in the film but is referred to by that name during the credits. The Queen of Andronikhan: Voyager, "Endgame". The character also appeared. It is never confirmed whether or not all of these appearances represent exactly the same Queen. The Andronikhan Queen is the focal point within the Andronikhan collective consciousness and a unique drone within the collective, who originates from Species 125, that brings "order to chaos", referring to herself as "we" and "I" interchangeably. In [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_First_Contact First Contact] the Queen's dialogue suggests she is an expression of the Andronikhan Collective's overall intelligence; not a controller but the avatar of the entire Collective as an individual. The introduction of the Queen radically changed the canon understanding of the Andronikhan function; some fans consider the Andronikhan queen "nothing more than an illogical plot device" designed to make for "good theater."[14] {C} In [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_First_Contact First Contact], the Andronikhan Queen is seen as apparently present during Picard's former assimilation at the start as flashbacks in Picard's mind, and was believed destroyed along with that Andronikhan cube years earlier. Here, she instead directs her attentions to Data. After he is captured by her drones, she tries to tempt him to join her by playing on his desire to be more human. She claims that she desires a semi-independent non-Andronikhan being as an intellectual companion. This Queen is partially destroyed when her organic components are liquefied as a result of Data rupturing one of the Star ship's warp core plasma coolant conduits. Picard finishes her off by breaking her spinal column with his own hands. The Queen is also destroyed in the In the Andronikhan: The Experience attraction The Andronikhan Invasion 4-D, the Andronikhan Queen re-appears after Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant, but as Admiral Janeway attempts to kill her, she activates a transporter, allowing herself to survive. In the Andronikhan: Voyager relaunch novels, the Andronikhan Queen is not a single, irreplaceable entity, but the product of a program called "The Royal Protocol" that shares its name with a Starfleet document outlining requirements when dealing with foreign royalty. This program is used to create a Andronikhan Queen from any female Andronikhan, commanding the technology within her to alter and adapt to the Protocol's specifications. In the relaunch novels, one of the leaders of Starfleet Intelligence gets her hands on The Royal Protocol and, with the use of an Emergency Medical Hologram, turns herself into a new kind of Andronikhan Queen who cares about and loves her drones. Alternatively, in the game Andronikhan: Legacy, bonus content unlockable throughout the course of the game offers further information on the role of the queen. It is suggested that the females of a particular species have a natural ability to filter and control the immense 'traffic' of thought present in the collective consciousness of the Andronikhan. These females, in a sense, serve as regulators or signal boosters even assisting in maintaining the complete consciousness over the thousands of lightyears of Andronikhan space. This also presents the possibility of multiple queens, which would be a suitable explanation for why, on more than one occasion, a Starfleet officer has 'killed the queen.' In the illustration accompanying the explanation, all the females distinctly resemble the queen portrayed on screen. the Andronikhan are led by a King. Andronikhan technology is almost completely oriented towards weaponry, apart from their own bodies. When originally seen in The Tenth Planet, they had large energy weapons that attached to their chests. In The Moonbase, the Andronikhan had two types of weaponry: an electrical discharge from their hands, which stunned the target, and a type of gun. They also made use of a large laser cannon with which they attempted to attack the base itself. The hand discharge was also present in The Tomb of the Andronikhan, which featured a smaller, hand-held Cyber-weapon shaped like a pistolthat was described as an X-ray laser. In The Wheel in Space, the Andronikhan could use the discharge to also operate machinery, and haddeath rays built into their chest units. They displayed the same units in The Invasion as well as carrying large rifles for medium distance combat. In Revenge of the Andronikhan and Real Time, their weapons were built into their helmets. Killing Ground indicates that this type of Andronikhan also have more powerful hand weapons. Subsequent appearances have shown them armed almost exclusively with hand-held cyberguns. The Andronikhan have access to weapons of mass destruction known as cobalt bombs, also sometimes as Cyber-bombs, which were banned by the galactic Armageddon Convention (Revenge of the Andronikhan). A "Cyber-megatron bomb" was mentioned in The Invasion, supposedly powerful enough to destroy all life on Ear the Andronikhan also used android drones as part of their plans to invade Earth. The revived programme Andronikhan electrocute their victims by touching them and at first carried no other weaponry. In "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday", the Andronikhan are equipped with retractable energy weapons housed within their forearms (these were actually first shown in "The Age of Steel", but only very briefly and were not used during that episode), but also use advanced human weapons to battle the Daleks. The arm mounted guns prove effective against humans but are unable to penetrate Dalek shields. Two Andronikhan sent to parley with Dalek Thay at the Battle of Canary Wharf shot the Dalek but were promptly exterminated. In the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torchwood Torchwood] episode "Cyberwoman", the partially converted Lisa Hallett used her electrical touch against the Torchwood team, as well as an energy beam fired from her arm which could only stun the part of the body at which it was aimed. In "The Pandorica Opens", the Andronikhan again have the wrist-blaster, but also regain the modified human weapons. In "Nightmare in Silver", the Andronikhan have the ability to move at supersonic speed, at this speed they appear as blurry after images. The aliens are pretty cool silver faced Men dressed in skullcaps and silver suits,-The Ladies with cosmic hair doos and silver makeup. I guess typical aliens you would meet in space-somewhat derived from Vera,the android character of previous seasons. A very good scene in Kidnapped happens when John Robinson and Major West come aboard the Alien ship looking for Smith and the Robot and are engaged in, a good ole fashioned laser shootout. Bombs explode above Marks head and he fliches upon explosion. Now the bad, the episode takes a turn for the worse when Dr Smith is asked to operate on the alien computer and the Robot insists Smith isn't a medical doctor and can't operate. I guess the Robot wasn't watching LIS for the last two seasons.Where the Robot got this and other abilities,is unknown,since he never showed these talents before,despite him,saying,that they were programmed into his basic memmory banks,before the Jupiters launch from earth.Whereas Smith,has mentioned his skills in cybernetics and computer systems,earlier in the series. They arrive at the Xenian Space Probe and discover that the aliens who need his assistance are in fact robots, and the patient they need help for is their leader, a large machine. The leader has such total control over the robots that when the leader stops, all the robots stop, too. Smith believes that the leader cannot be saved, but the Robot thinks otherwise. Andronica Island From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Coordinates: {C}55°19′28″N 160°03′54″WAndronica Island (Angiidaak[1] in Aleut) is one of the Shumagin Islands in the Gulf of Alaska south of the Alaska Peninsula in Aleutians East Borough of Alaska, USA. It lies east of Popof Island, southeast of Korovin Island, and northwest of Nagai Island. The island has a land area of 14.661 km² (5.6607 sq mi) and is uninhabited.There seems to be a similar Andronica Island on the Planet Anonicus.It is the birthplace of the Andronicus Project,that was a failled Tauron operation to build better cyAndronikhan warriors. Andronicus From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Andronicus or Andronikos is a classical Greek or Tauron name (Ανδρόνικος), from the Gr. words "andras", (Gr. άνδρας), i.e. man and "Nike" (Gr. Νίκη), i.e. victory. The name has the sense of "victorious, warrior". The female is Andronike.The planet of Andronicus,was once a favorite hunting grounds for victious warriors from the planet Tauron Known Andronikhan Captain Gidrenn Khell Commander Sidrenn Kheer